sojourn_mythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
Races Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Humans Humans are the newest arrivals, having appeared less than a thousand years ago – and already they have become the most numerous of all the civilised races. Believed to have discovered NAME entirely by accident via a portal from another world, Humans have swiftly multiplied and expanded their territories without any signs of stopping. Though their contributions have not been without merit, Humans are generally seen as something of a 'problem' of late. Originating from a world of ever-increasing expansion and consumption, Otaru The Otaru are bipedal, land-based descendants of the great Uthulian sea creatures. Still retaining much of their aquatic ancestry, Otaru are equipped with gills, fins, webbed hands and feet, and dreadlock-like tentacles. Whilst their younglings are born pink, Otaru adults are commonly a slick, pearlescent blue, with deep black eyes. Though it has been eons since their primordial ancestors first crawled out from the ocean, the Otaru still live predominantly along NAME's coastal towns and cities, never usually venturing more than a few miles inland as they are hesitant to stray too far from the sea. Unsurprisingly, the bulk of their population resides at their capital city of Vyssus Mar, which is partially submerged on the shores of the Singing Ocean. The K'vaar The K'vaar are a primitive race of reptilian-humanoids that dwell in the scorching wastes of the NAME desert. Inhabiting the crevasses and hovels beneath the dry earth, K'vaar are a primal and ferocious species splintered into dozens of separate tribes - all of which war with each other on a daily basis. K'vaar are relatively humanoid in shape, but are covered in millions of tiny scales in various patterns. Their pronounced claws make them agile climbers, as well as savage fighters. In addition, each K'vaar has four large mandible fangs loaded with a highly toxic venom. Depending on the level of sun exposure, K'vaarian skin tones can range from dull greys to dark browns and reds. Each K'vaar tribe is typically ruled by an alpha-male warlord; a position only obtained by killing the prior warlord. In addition to fighting outsiders, K'vaar tribes regularly purge the weak and the elderly from their own ranks, and cannibalise their remains. Despite their primal and savage nature, some K'vaar have shown signs of higher cognitive intelligence, and even on occasion, a limited grasp of the common tongue. Quen The Quen are tall, slender beings capable of both telekinesis and telepathy. Always concealed beneath long robes, the Quen's beige-coloured forms have no external limbs or appendages; consisting of only a torso, neck and a head. Consequently, Quen spend their entire lives in perpetual levitation, floating silently from place to place. Hovering at about seven to eight feet high, Quen seem rather frail, with their meagre bodies, elongated necks and large, egg-shaped heads. The Quen also lack any kind of mouth, and communicate solely via telepathy. However, their unique telekinetic abilities can be extremely powerful, and also make them the only species able to directly handle Izarium crystals. As a result, many Quen have dedicated their lives to studying them. Renowned for their placid nature, melodical discourse and keen minds, the Quen are fond lovers of serenity and learning - be it astrology, history, alchemy, philosophy, or even politics. Incidentally, they are often consulted with on various academic matters both great and small, and their home city of NAME is renowned for its unrivalled libraries and museums. Graun The Graun are hulking, fur-covered beast-men, with broad abdomens and massive arms which they use for balance when walking. Across their backs, their tough hides are pierced by several bony protrusions, and the hair on their heads extends down the entirety of their spinal column. Their thick fur also encompasses various patterns and hues. Despite their lumbering physical appearance, the Graun are in fact highly intelligent, and are widely recognised among the sentient and civilised races of NAME - unlike the savage K'vaar. Firm believers in what they call 'The Great Struggle', the Graun live voluntary lives of continuous physical challenge and hardship, and submit that only through this strife does one become stronger. Evokai The Evokai are small, tentacle-eyed creatures hailing from the far reaches of the cosmos. Having first come to NAME thousands of years hence in their floating city, Ozma, the Evokai are technological geniuses, whose grand feats of engineering can now be seen in every facet of NAME's society. Measuring only three to four feet tall, Evokai are among the smallest of the sentient races – but also, undoubtedly, the most technologically-advanced. Bearing two pairs of arms and a tireless disposition, Evokai are capable of forging sturdy, high quality machinery en masse. For heavier lifting and large-scale constructions, the Evokai employ mechanised exo-skeleton suits, far larger and stronger than themselves. It is unknown exactly where the Evokai homeworld is located, or even what it was called, as the details have long since been lost to time. For the last nine hundred years the Evokai have been stranded in NAME, unable to reactivate Ozma's interstellar capabilities. Their culture in NAME is built on the longstanding hope that one day, they will be able to return to the stars. Ixmatir Insectoid creatures common to NAME's forests.